


Werewolves verse in multi fandom

by marlislash



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banners, Gen, M/M, Submission, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First to go, the SG1 team.</p><p>Tags will change when i will add something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a verse where the werewolves are know and respected.  
> The SG1 team are all werewolves and feared by the goauld.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SG1/01_zpsqm8os9rt.jpg.html)


	2. torchwood werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves torchwood team with Alpha Jack Harkness, Beta Gwen Cooper and the alpha mate, the omega Ianto Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Harkness leads his team with an hand of iron. His only weakness, his mate, the sweet and BAMF omega Ianto Jones.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/torchwood/01_zps6o0kb1y7.jpg.html)


End file.
